


Like a Mother to a Son

by Diana_Prallon



Series: The Four Faces of The Godess [23]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e08 The Beginning of the End, Family Dynamics, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:32:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana could never explain what had made her so attached to Mordred before she even knew his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Mother to a Son

Morgana could never explain what had made her so attached to Mordred before she even knew his name. It wasn’t something that she could put into words, order with reason – it wasn’t logical, scientific, commonplace – it was something different; something pure, something instinctual, emotional, something mystical as if they had always belonged to one another; not in the shameful, ordinary, demeaning ways of lust that would cloud your judgement and quicken your heart, but in a transcendental, ethereal, higher way that bond them together in a web of love and fate, kinship and rivalry, betrayal and trust, flame and dust.


End file.
